


Short Skips

by razz



Series: Not Like Cars on a Cable [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razz/pseuds/razz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little tidbits about the other Sheppard and McKay's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skips

Jen would tell you she had won Rodney's affections. That is - if she was willing to talk about anything related to feelings. She would say that Jennifer Keller and Jen had been vying for Rodney's attention, but ultimately, she had been more determined, more dedicated, and had just plain loved him more.

Rodney would say it was ridiculous - not the part about determination or dedication or love. He believed all that. But there had never been any chance of him looking twice at Keller, once he realized Jen was interested. If anything, Rodney was just as smug as Jen was about their relationship. And if Jen felt like she'd won a prize in him, well Rodney agreed with that too.

He could do without the unhappy set to Jen's mouth, whenever Keller so much as looked at him, however. "Jen, if I wanted her, I wouldn't be with you. I'm a one woman type of man."

Jen, typically, smirked at him, "Not looking for a threesome?" 

Rodney blushed, "Shut up, I'd only really want that if you wanted it, too. _And_ ," he interrupted before her expression could sour, "I'm perfectly happy that you don't." He pulled her into his arms, reveling in her strength, and nuzzling into her wild hair. "I can be possessive too."

"Ro-odney," she protested, although she didn't try to break away. 

Rodney smiled and kissed the tip of one pointed ear. "You are _too_ , don't even try to deny it." 


End file.
